Prime mover engines powered by gasoline or other petroleum-derived fuels are among the most important machines in modern society. The basic characteristics of these prime mover engines were determined many years ago when the importance of atmospheric pollution was not recognized and when oil was cheap and plentiful. These conditions are no longer true and today's prime mover engines are completely inadequate for requirements of the times. Strict exhaust emission standards have been adopted as law, oil prices are escalating, and future supplies are uncertain; and no alternate fuel will be available (in the immediate future) to replace oil. It follows that cleaner burning and more efficient oil-derived fueled combustion engines must be developed.
This invention relates to efficient and low pollution prime mover engines of the hydrocarbon-fueled, spark-ignited combustion type. In particular, it relates to methods and apparatus wherein an ignition spark is applied more-or-less uniformly over the combustion chamber volume as opposed to the prior art "point" spark plug device. Additional side benefits accrue: reduction in piston-cylinder wear and friction loss, improved efficiency via reduced heat loss, improved sealing against high pressure gas loss, etc. Preferably, the present invention is applied to the high efficiency engine wherein the fuel oxidizing agent is supplied by a stored liquid chemical as opposed to the use of atmospheric air. Both reciprocating piston and rotary engines may be used.